As a wiring material in LCD (liquid crystal display) used for a note-book type personal computer or the like, an FPC (flexible print circuit board) has been used commonly heretofore. Recently, higher speed of image signal processing is required for improving the image quality of LCD. To increase signal processing speed, fine coaxial cables have been applied to wiring around displays in place of FPC.
Tape-shaped cables composed of fine coaxial cables are used more and more as demands for more compact, thinner and lighter personal computers, such as note-book type and portable personal computers, are growing rapidly.
However, for connecting a number of fine coaxial cables with an FPC, a PCB (print circuit board) or a connector terminal, terminal processing of the cable is required so as to ground all of the outer conductors without failure and to keep the inner conductors of respective cores to be positioned in a predetermined pitch. It has been much troublesome to carry out such terminal processing of fine coaxial cables.
In an attempt to solve the problem, a conventional method for processing a terminal of a tape-shaped cable is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 10-144145, in which sheaths of the coaxial cables in portions close to the terminal are removed so as to expose outer conductors of the coaxial cables, two grounding metal bars are soldered on the outer conductors thus exposed at respective positions, and one of the metal bars and the outer conductors positioned on the tip side relative to the other metal bar are removed together.
In the conventional method for processing the terminal of the tape-shaped cable, however, there are disadvantages in that the use of two metal bars is laborious and increases the cost for terminal processing because one of the metal bars is discarded together with the removed portions of the outer conductors, and the mechanical and electrical characteristics are not obtained stably in the soldering of the metal bars to the respective outer conductors.